


My undying death defying Love

by SnakeGirl95



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix It, I cried to much over this, Spoilers, Star Wars episode IX - Freeform, i need to be happy, savebensolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeGirl95/pseuds/SnakeGirl95
Summary: Don‘t read this if you have not watched the new Star Wars yet!I had to many feelings and needed to fix things.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	My undying death defying Love

_Love is patient_

_Love is kind_

_It dose not envy_

_It dose not boast_

He felt broken, shattered to pieces by the fall, but he had to keep going. He had to reach her. Not for himself, but for her. For once he had to do something not for himself. Be brave for someone else, just like she had been brave for him. She needed him. He could feel that she needed him, that her force signature faded. He had to help her. No one else was there to help her.

Ben Solo had to help her.

She needed the weak boy he had tried so hard to kill.

He ignored his pain, not out of anger. Not like he did when Chewie shot him, after he killed his father. He ignored it out of love for someone other than himself. Someone who needed him right now.

She had saved the galaxy and now someone had to save her. Stop her from leaving this life too soon behind.

 _There is still time to save you! There has to be still time! I can’t give up on you!_ his thoughts were desperat for time to drag his body towards her.

The girl he loved lay on the cold stone floor, eyes empty and looked at the sky above. He pulled her close to his chest, desperately listening for the faint beating of her heart. It was still there, very faint, but there. Her eyes stared to the sky above, not moving. Like she was already dead. But she wasn‘t. She can‘t be dead. I won’t allow it. The vision of the future he had seen falling down the dark hole to die had to become true. He wouldn’t let her go.

_Hold on I still want you_

_Hold on I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I‘ll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

She was weak, it had cost her all her strength to defeat Palpatine. Now there was nothing left for her to save herself.

She had saved him, had given him strength, to defeat Snoke and Kylo Ren. Strength to become Ben Solo again. After years he finally was himself again. She saved him.

So now it seemed only fair to him that he would give her all his strength. No matter the cost, he would save his loved one, because without Rey this life was worth nothing. He held her close one last time befor letting her sink back on his lap. Her eye still empty,her arms lifeless hanging from her body.

He closed his eyes and placed his hand on the spot on her torso where she had healed his wound only hours ago.

He would repay the favor.

He let the force guide him, let his life flow into her.

_My Love, my Love_

_My fearless Love_

_I will not say goodbye_

He started whispering to the force. „Be with me. Be with me. Be with me. Please be with me. Be with us. Help me save her. Please. Be with me.“ He pleaded to all the thousands of Jedi that had fallen before Rey and Him. Praying that they had compassion to help him save his love. He wanted to give her everything he had, give her his force to keep her heart beating.

„Ben, My sweet little Boy“ he could hear his mothers voice whispering in his ear. „You take good care of this sweet girl, will you?“ she aske. He didn’t open his eyes, he just continued feeling, letting the force run through him.“Of course I will take care of her of her mother. I will give her everything she wants. But please mother. I need your help to save her.“ His voice was crumbling. „Don’t worry my sweet boy, all will be well, all will be well.“

He could feel his mothers energy running through him, taking some of his remaining life force with her.

Under his wide spread bruised hand he could feel rays torso raising and falling stronger again. She was breathing stronger again and his eyes snapped open when her small, bloody hand touched. He watche her beautiful eyes blink and his left arme helped her sit up.

„Ben“ she wispered his name, her eyes looked to his face, like she couldn’t belive he was here with her. Her eyes said Is that really you, Ben Solo? And he gave her an assuring nod. Yes it‘s really me. He send through the bond. Her small hands raised to his face, touching him, still not convinced that he was here with her. Than he leaned forward and kissed him. It was like gasping for air after holding your breath in a Swimmingpool for too long. Life filling up the body again. Her lips soft on his and when the parted he had to grin at her, the happiest smile he had given anyone since he was a little boy.

It was now his turn to lean forward and to kiss her. To let her know he was there and that he would never leave her. That she would never be alone again. That they would leave Exegol together, find a beautiful place in the galaxy and leave the war and fighting behind.

Finally be at peace.

Finally.

Two that are one.

2 years later on Chandrila

It was a warm summer night, the windows of the room were open and the light curtains sway in the breeze. A tall man with black hair stood next to a wooden crib, his right hand carefully touching the black hair of the infant laying inside. The tiny girl was asleep and her father was just checking on her. Making sure this had not all been a dream. That he would not wake up one day, his wife and daughter gone.

But everything was fine tonight.

„Ben come back to bed. She is asleep and you should take advantage of that an sleep as well.“

Rey leand on the doorframe when he turned his head to her.

„I was just making everything was fine“, he wispered softly, extending an arm towards her. Rey took it when she stepped colser. He pressed a kiss on her head. Whispering „I love you“ in her brown hair. „I love you too.“ she wispered back and got on her toes to kiss his cheek.

The baby mad a small noise in her sleep.

„And you too, little Leia.“ her mother added towards the sleeping girl.

Here in this room the world was at peace. The world was perfect.

Ben and Rey Solo had retrieved to his mothers old property. It was far away enough from the bigger cities so they could live in peace. Kylo Ren was dead and well, no one seemed to remember Ben Solo. So they spend lot of their time in solitude, but that was fine for theme both. From Time to time here friends stopped by, especially in the last two months to see baby Leia.

Finally the two that are one were one family.

And they were happy.


End file.
